


chase girls chase boys

by stardusting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusting/pseuds/stardusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is like a hurricane that sweeps her around and drops her off with her heart in her throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chase girls chase boys

01 Ring;

The team makes a ring of clasped hands and words of encouragement before most of their matches and they always end up holding hands, fingers intertwined promises, placed on their palms.

02 Hero;

He's the closest thing she has to a hero even if he is a bit unconventional.

03 Memory;

She's taken pictures of him, placed them in a scrapbook for the team and saved the images right against her heart.

04 Box;

"Happy birthday!" he thrusts the box right in her quivering hands, bounces off before she can say a word about it.

05 Run;

He runs quicker than anyone she knows, but Yachi doesn't tell him to slow down, doesn't want to risk losing the feeling of his hand wrapped around her wrist.

06 Hurricane;

Hinata is like a hurricane that sweeps her around and drops her off with her heart in her throat.

07 Wings;

The entire team is made of crows, but Hinata is the only one that Yachi sees actually take flight.

08 Cold;

He makes her slip her hands underneath his mittens that are too big for his own but just the right fit for both of theirs and blames the reddening of his cheeks on the winter wind.

09 Red;

On days when she's feeling bold, Yachi wears a red babble in her hair that sticks out and stands up straighter, makes Hinata fall in love all over again.

10 Drink;

She gives him water and smooths the crease on his forehead with a soft touch, tuts her tongue because he knew better than to challenge anyone to a drinking match; it's not the same as volleyball.

11 Midnight;

Sometimes they stay up well past midnight when there's a buzzing under their skin that keeps them awake, and send each other texts back and forth.

12 Temptation;

He covers his eyes because Yachi is wearing a bathing suit, but Kageyama still insists that he's peeking through his fingers.

13 View;

She's awake early for some reason, eyes bleary and yawning still, and he takes her to watch the sunrise to wake her up and admire the way the sunbeams hit her just right.

14 Music;

"Yachi-san has a good voice!" she stutters on responses and chokes on words before she finally swear that she doesn't.

15 Silk;

Her hair grows long in their third year, shiny and smooth like silk and on some days, she lets him redo her little ponytail that she can't seem to part with.

16 Cover;

She takes to sleeping completely under the covers, face nestled between his shoulder blades, breathing timed with his.

17 Promise;

Apparently only girls are supposed to get things like friendship bracelets and promise rings, but Hinata doesn't care and slips the matching pair to his on her finger anyway.

18 Dream;

"I wanna be a national champion but I don't want any other manager besides you."

19 Candle;

She feels like a candle flame compared to him, dim and flickering, but hasn't been burned out.

20 Talent;

He's the first to tell her that she has any sort of talent and it makes her grateful ten times over.

21 Silence;

Her mom looks at her, penciled in eyebrow raised and points to the boy flitting around their living room. "Does he ever shut up?"

22 Journey;

"Let's go on a road trip after our third year,'" Hinata proposes, voice audible over the summer sounds, oddly calm and sated probably due to the heat of summer, "I heard it builds character."

23 Fire;

A little kid asks if they're dating and Yachi feels her cheeks burn red like fire and shakes her head until she's dizzy.

24 Strength;

He swears he can pick her up and carry her around and only falls twice while doing so.

25 Mask;

"Can you be Sailor Moon and I can be Tuxedo Mask for Halloween because Natsu  wants to be Chibiusa or whoever that is."

26 Ice;

"It's so hot!" Yachi wails and feels offended when Hinata uses a spoon to take a scoop of her shaved ice because he already ate all of his.

27 Fall;

"Autumn reminds me of you, I m-mean well y-your hair anyway."

28 Forgotten;

It's easy to forget homework when Hinata is around, the way his presence commands attention.

29 Dance;

"I can't dance!" but that doesn't stop him from lifting her out of her seat and twirling her around the room until they’re both dizzy and lightheaded with laughter.

30 Body;

They're a team, a body, one single unit, so of course they'll help Hinata practice his confessing even if it means wearing lip gloss that smells like berries and talking in high pitched voices that doesn’t sound even close to the original.

31 Sacred;

Her mom tells her that her heart is a sacred thing, shouldn't give it up to boys like Hinata because boys like him have hearts too big to love just one person.

32 Farewells;

When the third years finally leave, it's a teary affair and Hinata clings tight to Yachi and sniffles loudly near her ear, scared that she might go too.

33 World;

"Let's travel the world one day." Hinata says on a whim, body leaning against her back and cheek pillowed against her hair.

34 Formal;

"That's a boring way to confess. I thinking of jumping out of a plane or something cool like that!"

35 Fever;

"Yachi-san is out sick today, so I'm going to go make sure she doing okay."

36 Laugh;

She says she tries not to laugh because she hates how out of place it sounds on her tongue, but Hinata swears it makes sunflowers bloom around his heart.

37 Lies;

Yachi looks at him, eyes watery and lips quivering and chokes out her words that he should believe over rumors spread in the halls, before she releases a rainstorm from her eyes and stomps off.

38 Forever;

He can't say he's loved her since forever because they just met this year, but it feels like it.

39 Overwhelmed;

Kageyama sips his water slowly and catches Yachi, whose gaze follows that idiot around the gym, and is surprised she hasn't gotten tired of him yet.

40 Whisper;

During Summer Camp, the managers whisper about the different boys they think are cute and Yachi only thinks of warm eyes and bright hair.

41 Wait;

She promised herself she wasn't going to rush into a relationship in high school, but Hinata appeared and she felt her heart skip two beats.

42 Talk;

"When a boy likes someone he might get sudden urges." Hinata blushes bright and stops listening to his mom right then.

43 Search;

"I lost it!" she looks at her mom with eyes on the verge if crying. "I lost the babble Hinata gave me!"

44 Hope;

Yamaguchi pats his back sympathetically and says he'll be able to tell her next time.

45 Eclipse;

Hinata shines so brightly that he blocks out the sun, and Yachi has to turn her head to keep from being blinded.

46 Gravity;

"Those two seem quite drawn to each other." Sugawara states, smile on his face while Kageyama blinks twice and scoffs because he doesn't quite understand.

47 Highway;

If they aren't too tired while going to away matches, they'll play childish games meant to pass the time and fall asleep against each other on the way back.

48 Unknown;

She doesn't know what he thinks when he looks at her and paranoia makes her hope those stares aren't judging.

49 Lock;

Yachi keeps her feelings locked inside a box nestled between her heart and ribcage, swallows down the key so no one can find it.

50 Breathe;

"I like you a lot!" Yachi feels herself exhale a breath she didn't even know she was holding onto and a weight is lifted off her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts taken from 1sentence (gamma set) at livejournal and title from ingrid michaelson


End file.
